Our Home
by RavenstarIsAwesome
Summary: [Sequel to Nether Adventure] This little town in the valley was their home. And when danger lurks outside their borders, they will do anything to defend it. But what do you do when danger lies inside too? Who do you turn too? Who do you trust? How does a town survive on lies and betrayal?
1. A prolouge or something like that

Shadow's POV

"That little settlement is actually a threat? How long have we been gone for?" Shadow practically shouted. After Mystery had told them the devastating news, they had all gone inside Raven's house for an emergency meeting. Only Blizzard, Raven, Mystery, and her were allowed to attend, and had sent Rex back to her house even after her protests. She doubted they could fit anyone else in the tiny wood shack anyways. Raven kept all her horses in her first floor, along with a chicken farm and a cactus, so they had cramped together on the second floor in Raven's bedroom. Shadow was leaning on a crafting table, Blizzard was sitting on the furnace, and Mystery was resting on the top of the first floor staircase, hands shoved into the pockets of her black shorts, while Raven took the bottom of the attic staircase. For some reason, she didn't trust anyone in her attic, the stuck-up brat.

"Half a week." Mystery said glumly. Seeing the shocked looks, she added, "Nether time and Over world time don't exactly measure up evenly."

"What do you know about the settlement?" Raven questioned.

"No one knows the leader,or what their purpose is. They appear to have guards posted..." Shadow zoned out at this point. Mystery and Blizzard were the co-leaders, not her. Only the puppy-like look on Blizzard's face had prevented her from being kicked out like Rex. She idly looked out the window, eyeing the newly planted roses in Raven's yard. Her mind drifted off until something Mystery said caught her attention. "...And there are rumors of spies in the town." Mystery continued worriedly. "I've been considering our options, and I propose we get to one of the new spawns before the settlement does, and send them as a spy."

"But if the new spawn turns against us..." Blizzard trailed off.

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Raven finished. "We'll send more frequent teams to find new spawns. Blizzard, go organize one now. And make sure people we trust are on it." Blizzard nodded and headed out.

"I feel like you were leaving something out." Raven said after Blizzard's footsteps had faded.

"There's something to discuss... alone." Mystery cast a meaningful glance at Shadow, who was trying to blend in and stay quiet unsuccessfully.

"Blizzard trusts her, and I respect his judgement." Raven said, firm and quiet. Shadow tried to hide the surprise on her face with a calm look, although the amused look on Raven's face made her think she failed.

Mystery lowered her voice. "There's two new spawns, Copper and Galaxy. We're not sure if the enemy settlement has gotten to them or not. They've managed to survive unusually long together, for about a week."

"And there's no proof they were without help." Shadow finished, causing both girls to glare at her. "Okay okay, shutting up now."

"Actually, why don't you go say hello to the two?" Raven suggested.

"Can't I stay?" Raven gave her a look, and she realized that was an order. She opened her mouth to protest, then hesitated as she saw the frazzled look Raven's face. And then she just looked at Raven for a few seconds.

And noticed the messy, untamed hair.

And the stressed look in her cobalt blue eyes.

And even though one side of Shadow was screaming to deliver a stinging retort, something made her choose another path.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to your little SECRET MEETING." Positive that the whole town had heard the last part, she walked down the staircase and out of the front door under the combined death glares of Mystery and Raven. Before she was more then three blocks away from the door she turned and went back inside. "Where am I going?"

Mystery sighed "They're in the two little cottages near the mine, with the five or so horses in an animal pen. Can't miss it." Mystery explained, tapping the floor with a lilac colored sneaker impatiently.

"Right. Okay, bye for real now!" She jogged out the door and all the way to the mine, hastily adjusting her scarf and beanie. She never had time to actually fix them, it was always go do this, go do that.

She was so focused she didn't see the boy until she ran straight into him.

"Oh my super charged creepers I am so sorry!" She gasped, a separate part of her mind worrying about how her work had just been wasted, and her beanie had landed on the ground and was probably ruined.

"It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy apologized, running a hand through his shaggy, dark brown reached for her hand and pulled her off the ground before grabbing the beanie. "Here you go," the boy said as he held it out.

"Thanks!" She took it, and accidentally brushed his hand. Shadow felt a blush form on her face, and avoided his two neon robin egg blue eyes, which were the most startling color she had ever seen. They were intriguing, and all she wanted to do was stare into them. They radiated kindness just like Blizzard's golden ones... The reminder of Blizzard made her take a step back. What was she doing?

"I got to go." She announced, before brushing past the boy.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand and she flinched, causing him to let go. "Sorry. Uh... My name is Thrush. Like the bird. And could I have the pleasure of knowing your name...?"

"Shadow." She whispered. "Call me Shadow."

And then she ran off.

 **"My name is Thrush. Like the bird." Any thoughts on Thrush? Also, just want to point out the T rating will really come into effect in this story, with gore, character death, and romance [which is going to be light because I can't write romance very well yet].**

 **StressofWriting:[Just going to put this here because I can] If only that was how normal lava fountains worked. And the original ending was going to be even more anti-climatic, but I fixed it.**

 **Oh, and expect a complex plot and really long chapters in this one. See you later awesome people, byeee!**


	2. Longest chapter yet?

Blizzard's POV

Our group strolled down the cobblestone path that wrapped around the whole town. The group contained just Rex, a sort-of-new-but-not-really girl named Cloudy, and him. The rest of the town members were preparing for war with the other settlement, but most of them didn't actually know. Mystery had adjusted the town while they were gone, creating more chests in the storage room and saving more supplies they would normally sell. She had told the townspeople that with our rich food supply and with animal populations decreasing, some towns might take our food by force. The purple-haired girl said some were shocked, as our town was generally peaceful, but they went along with it. Only a few of them had been suspicious of the other settlement being the cause. One of them was evidently Cloudy.

"So why are new spawns the craze now? I thought we just offered homes to whoever was lucky enough to get here." Cloudy wondered.

"As Mystery said, with food going short, people are getting desperate. And they'll be looking to steal new spawn's food, since they usually don't have any armor or weapons yet. None of the new spawns are going to survive long alone."

"Not our problem." Cloudy pointed out, flipping her hair. Blizzard realized he could imagine Shadow saying the exact same thing. And flicking her hair over her shoulder as Cloudy just did with her pale gray hair. _Focus, Blizzard_ he chided mentally. But he could still hear Shadow's voice in his head. Wait, that wasn't in his head.

"Oh look, there's Shadow." Rex pointed out, skipping beside them. Blizzard looked up to where Shadow was speaking with a boy in a black jacket. They exchanged a few words that he couldn't make out, then Shadow rushed off, her face red.

"What just happened there?" Rex wondered. "Wait, where are you going?" She called as Blizzard rushed up to the boy.

The boy turned around. "Oh hello, nice to-" He caught Lightning's cold look and stopped. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I just want to know what you and Shadow were talking about." Blizzard said smoothly.

The boy's blue eyes widened with innocence. "So sorry, are you two a thing?"

Before Blizzard could say anything, Cloudy interjected, "Shadow and Blizzard? Oh nooo, Shadow would bite your head off if you suggested that. They're like siblings. Blizzard and I, however,..." She flashed Blizzard an adoring smile as he stared in shock.

"Okay, well sorry for whatever I did, my name is Thrush, hope we can be friends!" Thrush gave them a look _like how could we not be friends? Like could you even imagine?_ before walking away.

Blizzard blinked at Cloudy, still astonished. "What was that?"

"Saving you from an awkward conversation." Cloudy explained, the smile slipping off her face and her usual collected look appearing.

"But..."

"Now are we going looking for new spawns or naw?"

"Uh... sure but-"

"Then let's go!" Blizzard watched as Cloudy began sauntering down the path.

"What was that?"

Rex gave a mock bow. "That, my friend, was typical Cloudy. She's my neighbor." She added proudly. When Blizzard just continued to gape, she sighed and grabbed his arm, then began following Cloudy. "Some people." She muttered.

Shadow's POV

She stopped at the entrance to the mine. "It should be somewhere here..." She turned around and was met with a house matching Mystery's description. "Oh." There were two little shacks, a spruce one and birch one. She walked up to the closest one, the birch one, and knocked on the door.

There was the sound of footsteps thudding against a wooden floor, then a girl appeared. "Oh hey." She said. "I'm Galaxy."

"Shadow. I just wanted to say hi to the new arrivals."

The girl blinked her two lime green eyes. "Copper's not in right now, he went looking for something. Er, where are my manners? Come in." Galaxy stepped back, and she walked into the house. It was an absolute mess. Banners in every shade of the rainbow lay on the floor, slumped against the walls, and lying in crumpled heaps on tables. Dye stains were splattered on the walls. Shadow swept a banner off of a chair and sat down.

"Nice house you got here."

"It's Copper's little hobby." Galaxy apologized, rubbing her forest green shoe against the floor. The other shoe was a pale blue. "He has a small obsession with banners."

"Not very small." She noted, brushing some dye off of her black jacket.

"Copper is unique." She said, slightly hostile.

"Did someone say my name?" Boomed an oddly familiar voice. Shadow couldn't quite place where she had heard it from before.

The door was flung open, bringing her thoughts to an abrupt halt. A red and white blur burst into the room, stumbling over the banners and stepping in some dye. Puffs of dye dust exploded into the air, sending both Shadow and Galaxy into a coughing fit. "Whoops." The blur stopped, and the boy sheepishly ran a hand through his red, almost metallic hair.

"You figured you would learn to more careful, living in this house for almost a week Copper." Galaxy wiped some dust off of her bright blue hair.

"Not my house, not my problem. In case you forgot, I live in that beautiful palace," the boy,Copper, gestured in the direction Shadow remembered the spruce house being, "and you live in this shack."

"Shack?" Galaxy reached down and grabbed a handful of blue dye. In one quick moment, Copper's checkered red and white hoodie had a sky-colored stain. Shadow barely restrained her laughter as she went unnoticed.

"Oh you did not go there." Copper snatched some yellow dye off the floor, and threw it at Galaxy's black sweater, the bright dye contrasting the blue-green-red dots on her sweater.

"Yuck!" Galaxy hastily wiped at the dye. "Truce!" She yelped.

Copper smirked. "First say Copper is awesome."

"Copper is terrible." She flung some of the dandelion colored dye at him, and soon they were madly throwing dye at each other.

Shadow coughed, then squealed as a glob of purple dye sailed less then a block over her head. Both Copper and Galaxy froze.

"Oh. We have a guest." Copper brushed some red dye off of his carrot colored leggings.

She smiled. "I just came to see how you're settling in. Everything is good?"

"Other then us needing to clean this all up, yeah everything is fine."

"Then I'll just leave you to your flirting." A blush as red as Copper's hair grew on the boy's face, and Galaxy suddenly became interested in wiping off the dye that was dripping off her sweater and onto her matching pants.

Shadow smirked, then felt the smile fade as she wondered how the upcoming war would affect the couple.

 _Everything is about to change_ , she thought.

 **Awwww... would be a shame if something happened to them. *Insert evil laugh here***

 **Raiden the OC: Well this should be long and complex and hopefully not anti-climatic.**

 **StressofWriting: What do you think of Thrush now?**

 **Two review replies, yay! Well, see you later awesome people!**


	3. More talking, less fighting

_The space was so bare. It kind of enjoyed that though. The peaceful silence. The desolate, endless darkness._

 _But sometimes it wondered what else there was. Surely it couldn't just be this nothingness? Were they the only one? That would be depressing._

 _It had begun to believe it was just them and this space._

 _Until one moment in time, it had headed in one direction for a change of pace. For what could of been instantly or forever, it traveled._

 _Then it spotted something, and rushed over. A layer of some kind of material, something other then this emptiness, that had specks of black and gray on it. It reached forward, and felt something for the first time. It was so foreign, so different from the space that was home, that it recoiled and backed away._

 _Did it really want this? The emptiness was all that it had known. Sure, it had gone adventuring, but hadn't expected to find anything. And who knew what this strange thing was, the thing that could end everything or start something that wouldn't be stoppable-_

 _A crack appeared in the material above it, and a snapping noise occurred ,so different from the usual silence that it flinched._

 _Change was coming, no matter if it liked it or not..._

Blizzard's POV

Rex and Blizzard caught up to Cloudy, and the rest of the trip was in awkward silence. The group left the town borders and clambered over the tallest hill. Blizzard turned around to scan the town, nestled in its little valley. It looked so peaceful from up here. If he didn't know there was danger looming behind the hill opposite of them, life would be great.

"It's going to be dark soon." Cloudy muttered. Blizzard turned around and saw that sure enough, the sun was hanging low in the sky. A scarlet red color had seeped into the sky, and surrounding it was a ocean blue.

"Then lets get this over with." Rex sprinted down the hill and into the forest below, Blizzard and Cloudy accompanying her.

"Is that a new spawn?" Rex asked, pointing at a pink shape.

Cloudy sighed "That's a pig Rex."

"Is that a new spawn?"

"That's a rose bush."

"Is that a new spawn?"

"No."

"But it looks just like one."

"It's just a mob or something."

"Mobs don't have hair."

Blizzard followed Rex's gaze to where a shape lay on the ground. "That is a person!" He dashed over to where a person lay on the ground, Rex and Cloudy close behind him. He stopped right next to the person, looking for the usual backpack every new spawn started with. Blizzard spotted it and snatched it up.

"We got really lucky." Cloudy noted, gently rolling the person over with a midnight black boot. It was a girl in a long, pearl white dress. "What's in the backpack?"

Every new spawn started with a backpack that contained a paper with their name and some supplies. Blizzard opened the backpack and peered inside, almost instantly seeing a piece of paper. "Here is the name," He held the paper up and tried to read it in the sun's last dying rays. There was an odd smudge of ink, then a name. "Her name is Anna."

The girl suddenly stirred, blinking sleepily. She had unique eyes, with one being a lapis-colored blue and the other a magenta color. "What... where am I?"

"Hey! So your name is Anna, you're joining our town, and we can be friends. Nowletsgetoutofhereit'sgettingdark." Rex's voice rose until she shrieked the last part, before dashing off. She stopped when no one followed. "Are you coming?"

"Um... may I think for a little? This is confusing." Anna nearly whispered.

"Sure take all the time you ne-" _Twang._ With a thud, an arrow embedded itself in a oak tree right next to them. "On second thought, we need to go now." Blizzard continued, pulling out his spear. "Cloudy, take Rex and Anna and go to the town, I'll cover you."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Cloudy pulled out a iron axe and charged at the skeleton that had fired the arrow.

"Fine, but Rex and Anna, GO!" Rex needed no further instruction, and sped off in a bright orange blur, Anna in her footsteps. A creeper sneaked up behind Anna and made the all-too-familiar hissing noise, but Blizzard threw his spear at it, killing it instantly. He ran over and yanked the spear out, then spun around as a spider sprang from a tree. Blizzard stuck his spear in it, and the red glow faded from its eyes. The sound of an endermen teleporting came from behind him, and he whirled around, just to see it falling down. Blizzard bolted a second before it hit where he had been standing, and saw Cloudy's axe in the end creature's head.

Cloudy ran over to retrieve her axe. "There are so many, and they are all targeting us." Blizzard panted, thrusting his spear at a zombie who tried to take a bite out of Cloudy's arm.

The girl gave him a appreciative look, then grabbed his spear and tossed it back before taking her axe and decapitating a creeper. She then pivoted to look around. "We're surrounded." She said grimly, slashing with her axe to ward off the mobs as they crowded around. They wouldn't be able to hold them off forever.

"Any plans?" Blizzard questioned. He automatically flung his spear at a skeleton, then cursed as he realized he was empty-handed and that the spear was surrounded by a ocean of mobs.

They were doomed.

 **Oh no! Whatever shall our brave heroes do now? How do you write fight scenes? Is it snuck or sneaked? I don't know. But I have an amazingly horrible schedule for updating.**

 **Raiden the OC: We need flyers, and a company, and a website, and soon we shall get the word across!**

 **StressofWriting: Yeah I meant new players, whoops. And how the players react to the new spawns depends on their personality.**

 **Well, see you later, bye!**


	4. A better love story then a vampire movie

_The material was flaking, cracks webbed across its surface. It hovered there, too fascinated to wonder away._

 _Finally,with the loudest and first noise it had ever heard, the material shattered,broken pieces falling endlessly down._

 _It barely hesitated, before jumping through the gap._

 _It could suddenly feel, and hear, and see something other then the emptiness. And, surprisingly of all, it had a form. A form with wings and talons and a tail. It reared, struggling to use its new tail for balance, and shakily spreading its wings wide. It was in a little cave, a staircase leading up and up and up being the only way out._

 _A creature was in front of her- what was it called? A human! The human threw his pickaxe to the ground and,with trembling hands, drew out some sort of tool whose name it couldn't recall. The sharp edge and the way it gleamed silver in the dying light of torches made it clear that it was a weapon of sorts. It, still balanced on its hind legs, tried to sweep the human aside with single swipe. The human nimbly dodged, and slashed with its weapon. Pain shot through it, and it roared, before whirling around in a frenzy of beating wings and lashing tails and lethal talons. It could see the human back away from its right wing, and never see the tail coming until it was too late._

 _With a crunch, its tail flung the human into the wall of the cave. The two legged creature did not get back up. It hissed, baring its fangs triumphantly. It picked up the weapon from where it lay abandoned and examined the tool with a pearly white talon. A sword, it realized. That's what the human was using. With a snap of its sharp teeth, the sword was no more. It then began to pad away, before its talon brushed something. A glance down revealed a orb, filled with the darkness of the emptiness it knew as home. Something told it to take the orb, so it gingerly picked the object up in its mouth and began to search for a way out of the cave._

Shadow's POV

She exited the house just to watch as Rex and some girl she had never seen before came running down the hill and into the town.

 _Such amazing guards we have_ Shadow thought as Rex and the girl came to a halt before her. She noticed the panic in their eyes and that they were coated with sweat, and became instantly alert. "Is something wrong?"

"Blizzard. Cloudy. Mobs. Ran away." Rex gasped in between huge gulps of air.

"What?"

"What the dinosaur girl person means," the mystery girl filled in, "Is that the boy with golden eyes and the girl in the black jacket are left with a bunch of... things."

"You left Blizzard and Cloudy with a bunch of mobs while you ran away?"

"Yes." Rex answered.

"YOU LEFT BLIZZARD AND CLOUDY? ARE YOU IDIOTS?"

Blizzard's POV

Cloudy paused, then brightened. "The backpack! We didn't check it for supplies."

"Worth a shot." Blizzard rummaged inside the bag, then pulled out a black sphere with flecks of gray in it. He examined it before determining it wouldn't help and he flung it into the group of monsters. Blizzard shook the bag, then realized that was the only thing in it. He flipped it upside down and shook it again.

Nothing.

"Seriously?" He muttered. The backpacks were usually filled with useful stuff. The one time they could of used something, ender pearls, potions, armor, anything, and there was nothing good. He threw the back pack at the mobs, then yelped as a stray arrow buried itself in his arm. Cloudy dispatched the skeleton who fired the projectile. But yet another skeleton took its place. The mobs were coming closer and closer, as they realized the humans were powerless to stop them.

Cloudy sighed "We're not getting out of this are we?"

"No." Blizzard admitted glumly. He crouched on the ground, trying to catch his breathe.

Another sigh. Cloudy threw her axe into the horde, then plopped down beside him. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah. Wish it lasted longer." The monsters, who had hesitated when the humans had given up, rushed on them, only a few blocks away. "I-"

Cloudy leaned forward and kissed him.

Shadow's POV

Shadow, Raven, and Mystery charged up the hill, the town guards in their foot steps. She tried to focus on her breathing as unwelcome memories ran through her head.

In.

A dark night like tonight, the stars glittering coldly on the scene of devastation.

Out.

The groans of zombies, rattling of skeletons, and hiss of spiders.

In.

Ruby eyes hiding terror as he promised he would be okay.

Out.

He promised.

In.

She promised it would never happen again.

Out.

Looks like promises were made to be broken.

"Look!" Raven shouted, jarring her into the present. A crowd of mobs were huddled together. Shadow's heart twisted when she realized she couldn't see any trace of Blizzard. Or Cloudy.

Raven aimed her bow, and Mystery tightened her grip on her scythe as the guards came behind them, pulling out their weapons of choice. There was a tense moment of silence.

Mystery finally asked the dreaded question. "Are they... are they alive?"

Before anyone could answer, the monsters stirred. Suddenly, they moved away, fleeing in the opposite direction. This revealed Blizzard and Cloudy standing in the valley, seemingly unharmed. Shadow practically flung herself down the hill, ignoring Raven and Mystery's calls to stop. She came to a panting halt next to Cloudy and Blizzard.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Blizzard gave Cloudy a weird look as Cloudy scuffed the ground with a black boot. "Yeah we're fine."

Shadow couldn't help but notice that they were acting funny. _Well of course they are,_ she argued with herself. They just had a near death experience. But there was a new look in Cloudy's pale silver eyes, and one that she didn't like.

Raven and Mystery choose that time to arrive. Raven cast a concerned glance at Blizzard and Cloudy, then turned to Mystery."Take them to the infirmary."

"I'm not even scratched, and Blizzard just has an arrow to deal with." Cloudy hissed. Shadow scowled at the usually calm girl. Something had definitely happened.

"I'm not risking anything." Raven said firmly, and Cloudy and Blizzard followed Mystery after a little hesitation.

Raven began to scramble up the hill. "Let's get back to the town, I want to search this area when it turns dawn."

Shadow slunk back into the shadows as the town guards went by. _I guess I was named appropriately_ , she thought grimly. Shadow waited a few minutes after the last guard had disappeared over the hill, then began to scan the ground. She had to hurry before someone noticed she was missing.

 **I updated! Wow! But I do have a reason. I had a yard sale last week.**

 **Guest: Yay! Thanks!**

 **AngelTheSeventh[Just going to put both replies here]: I wasn't sure what to call it other then a prologue, I probably will rename it one day. And I'll stick with sneaked then.**

 **Raiden the OC: Yeah schedules are going perfectly. My birthday is in May, and you just caused me to google it. I guess I'm very hardworking according to a bunch of websites.**

 **That's all. So see you next chapter awesome people!**


End file.
